The Ever Exciting Tales of Lucy Heartfelia
by streyfish
Summary: Lucy and Natsu have a fight and both end up saying things they regret. Lucy leaves Fairytail to train, claiming she will be back in six years or less. Rated M only to be safe. Enjoy! :) Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail or any of it's characters. LaxusxLucy Pairing.
1. Chapter 1

****LUCY POV****

**"****LUCYYYYYYYYYY!" The voice of my blue furry friend startles me out of the sweet dream I had been having. I groan, trying to ignore the pesky exceed and close my eyes to continue sleeping. "LUCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" I sit straight up, causing Happy to tumble off of me, screeching as he lands on the floor. **

**"****What Happy?!" The offender pauses his dramatic crying and goes silent when he catches my death glare. **

**"****Um- you s-see I well-" he's cut off by his stomach which could rival the deepest clash of thunder. "I'm hungry," his sheepish smile fades as my glare deepens. "I-It's alright though- I-I'll come back later!" I sigh, giving myself a moment to calm down.**

**"****No, it's alright happy. I'll make you some pancakes." **

**"****REALLY?! THANKS LUCY!" Happy squeals, apparently forgetting his earlier fear and tentativeness. He flies into the kitchen, going as fast as his little wings will take him, me following a little slower. **

**By the time I'm halfway done with the pancakes, Natsu, Gray, and Erza are in my kitchen as well, all three having come in through the window. I give each a stack of pancakes and sit at the table with them, an apple in one hand and a glass of orange juice in the other. **

**"****Good morning Lucy," Erza states, her mouth full of pancakes. "I thank you for the pancakes."**

**"****Of course Erza!" I take a bite into my apple and wash it down with some orange juice.**

**"****Great pancakes Lucy!" Yell Natsu and Happy simultaneously. "You're really missing out!" I just smile and giggle at them, continuing with my apple. During this, Gray who had finished his pancakes, thought it might be a good idea to take one of Natsu's while he wasn't looking. He almost got away with it, but at the last moment, was noticed by the Dragon Slayer.**

**"****HEY! What are you playing at Ice Princess?!"**

**"****Who are you calling Ice Princess, Flame Queen?!"**

**"****Well at least I'm a queen instead of a princess!" Natsu smirked at this thinking himself very clever, while I tried hard not to laugh at how ridiculous he was. Natsu lurched for the pancake that Gray still held in his hand. This caused Gray to flick his hand back and the pancake to fly through the air. It landed on Erza, who up until then had been peacefully eating her own pancakes. I laughed to myself as I watched the interaction between the three mages. Ever since the Grand Magic Games, Team Natsu has been slowly drifting apart and it felt nice for everyone to be together again. Little did the happy group know that the days to come would be disastrous for them all. **

****Thank you all for reading! I will update soon! I'm not quite sure on the pairing, but here are SOME of the one's I'm thinking about:****

****GrayxLucy LaxusxLucy StingxLucy Rogue Lucy****

****Anyways, may you be happy, whatever time zone you are in! For me it's have a good evening! ****


	2. Chapter 2

LUCY POV

The guild is unnaturally quiet… until Team Natsu walks in that is. Nastu runs up to Gajeel, begging for a duel. He ends up getting punched in the face and then laughed at by Gray. Natsu proceeds to punch Gray in the face, who falls into Elfman, who falls into Alzack, who unfortunately lands on chair, causing a table to flip over. Erza happened to be eating cake at that table. All Hell breaks loose. I sigh and sit down at the bar.

"Good morning Lucy!" Her sweet smile has me grinning back at her in a heartbeat.

"Hello Mira! May I have a strawberry milkshake please?"

"Sure Lucy, coming right up!" She disappears into the kitchen, humming a song as she does. I turn around in my seat and watch the guild in their usual fighting, ducking at the occasional chair or table. As I look around at my beloved guild and family, I don't notice a tall blonde come and sit next to me.

"Yo Blondie!" I let out a short squeal and turn the face the person, who I now know is only Laxus. "Easily frightened, eh?"

"Good morning Laxus!"

"Cheery," he grunts back at me. "I guess you're a morning person then?" I'm about to answer when a new, not so deep voice joins the conversation.

"Oh I beg to differ! This morning when I came in through her window to get pancakes, she gave me the scariest glare!"

"What's it to you Happy? You got your pancakes, didn't you? I didn't even eat any of them!"

"That's probably a good thing Lucy. Your kind of fat." At his 'quiet' snicker I turn to give him a new and improved version of this morning's death glare.

"Stick a sock in it furball," I lunge at him, but he jumps out of the way just in time and disappears into the now calming fight, crying all the while.

"I officially refrain my earlier statement. You are most definitely NOT a morning person," I jump at Laxus' voice, having completely forgotten he was there. "Hahaha. Got you again Blondie!"

"You do know that you're blond too, right?" I smile at Mira as she puts my milkshake down in front of me.

"I do." He says simply with no emotion. I stick the cherry into my mouth and chew on it, decidingly ignoring Laxus. "Ignoring me now are 'ya? I can live with that. Nice chattin with 'ya _Blondie._" I glare at him as he walks away, but he just smirks.

"Soooooo, you and Laxus, huh? I can definitely see some chemistry there!"

"Mira! Laxus and I barely even talk! In fact, I'm pretty sure that he doesn't really talk period." I eat some whipped cream with my finger and watch the thoughtful expression on the bar maid's face.

"He talks to you," she says simply, before walking off with a wink. I finish my milkshake and then walk over to the table that Levy's sitting at.

"Hey Levy," I say smiling at my blue haired friend. "Mind if I take this seat?"

"Lu-chan!" She says happily. "Of course not!" I giggle and sit in the seat across from her. "So, I've been thinking and-"

"Oh no," I say cut her off. "This can't be good," she gives me a playful glare, before continuing.

"As I was saying, I think that we should have a non-gender discriminatory sleepover!"

"What does that even mean Levy?" I can't contain my laugh, nor my skepticism.

"It means that we should have a sleepover at your house with the guys in the guild."

"No Levy. Just no."

"Oh come on. We can't play truth or dare without them!" I sigh.

"They can all come over, but they can't stay the night." Levy squeals.

"You just go home and wait for me to get there. I'll take care of the rest." She gives me a quick hug before she runs off to go do whatever it is that Levy does. I walk back to my apartment, mentally preparing myself for whatever is going to happen tonight.

6 pm. - Lucy's House

The following people are somehow all sitting in circle in the living room of my apartment: me, Gray, Natsu, Levy, Erza, Mira, Lisanna, Evergreen,Gajeel, Laxus (don't ask me why), and Cana. Most, have some sort of drink in their hand. All, are staring at Cana, waiting for her to pick a game to play. The wait is torture. Finally, she chooses.

"Spin the Bottle," she says, her expression serious. The reaction is a mixture of yays and nays, but we play it anyways. "Oh yeah," she adds. "In this version, every other turn is Truth or Dare. I'll spin first." She excitedly spins the bottle. Everybody holds their breath. It slows to a stop and lands on… me. Cana shrugs. "Eh. Coulda been worse." I agree. It very much could have. We are sitting next to each other so all we have to do it turn to face the other. We lean in, not really caring. We're like sisters anyways. Our kiss is passionate, entertaining the rest of the group. After ten seconds, we pull away laughing. It's my turn to spin the bottle now. The bottle lands on Mira.

"Truth or Dare Mira?" She thinks for a second.

"Dare," I grin at her.

"I dare you to knock on the door across from mine with only a bathing suit on and try to seduce the person on the other side." Everybody laughs at my dare. We watch as Mira flips off her dress, wondering why she has a bathing suit under her clothes. We all peer out the front door. Knock knock. No one speaks, scared to see who will open the door.

"Yes?" comes the surly voice of an old man. We all hold in our laughter not daring to speak. The urge to laugh rises at seeing the old man's face light up a billion shades of red.

"Good evening sir," Mira purrs. "I seem to be feeling kind of… lonely." She hugs her arms under her chest, pushing it up and making the man blush further.

"I- u-uh well I-" his stutters are cut off when his wife comes to the door.

"Who is it Seamore?"

"No one!" he says, his voice urgent as he slams the door shut. We all file back into my apartment and let out the laughter that we had all been containing for far too long. When everybody's sat down again, we continue to play.

"My turn!" Says Mira, still wearing her bathing suit. This time, the bottle lands on Natsu. The laughter starts up again at the weird pairing. The chosen couple come forward and get straight to it. Mira, taking pleasure in Natsu's embarrassment, deepens the kiss. After 10 seconds, they split. Natsu sits back down and immediately starts chugging alcohol, clearly trying to forget the experience. The rest of us practically die of laughter. He takes one last drink before spinning the bottle.

"Luce!" I facepalm as it once-again lands on me. "Hmmm… I'm hungry so I dare you to order pizza and then make out with whoever is delivering it… In your bathing suit!" Everyone cheers at the prospect of pizza. Levy orders the pizza while I change into my bathing suit. I pick out a simple, yet sexy white bikini with a cute, dark purple floral print.

Twenty minutes later, I'm opening the door to reveal a somewhat cute teenage guy.

"Good evening ma'am, I have thirty extra large pizzas…" he trails off in the middle of the word pizzas when he sees me. I take the pizzas out of his hands and discreetly hand them to Gray, who is hiding behind the door. The action is immediately followed by me throwing my arms around him and going straight into a deep kiss. He doesn't hesitate to kiss me back, wrapping his arms around me. After ten seconds, I pull back slipping the cash into his back pocket, letting my hand linger a second to tease him. The guy turns around in a daze and I close the door behind me. The room breaks into applause at my performance. I grin, bowing and blowing kisses. Lisanna grabs some paper plates from the kitchen and we all sit down and after much contemplation, watch 21 Jump Street. Afterwards, everybody wants ice cream so Mira, Lisanna and I head to the grocery store to grab a few containers for each person present. Walking in, we get a few weird looks as Mira and I were both too drunk to notice that we still had our bathing suits on and Lisanna was sporting some funky pajamas and bright orange sun glasses. She too, was drunk. The three of us first get distracted in the clothing section.

GENERAL POV

"Oh Lucyyy!" Mira calls in a slurred voice. "I think that you would look sexy in this." She holds up something between a feather boa and a moo moo and wiggles her eyebrows around at Lucy.

"Oh no Mira. I think it would look much better on you," the Blonde's words are filled with giggles as her and Lisanna link arms, causing them to lose their balance for a second.

"What about me?" comes Lisanna's drunken outburst. "Don't you think I would be sexy in it too?" The three break into hysterical laughter. Mira throws three into the cart, all of random sizes. She was, of course, to drunk to notice. Lucy slips away and comes back a few seconds later wearing some ridiculous glasses. The Strauss sisters practically die in a fit of giggles. The trio are just really lucky that the only other people in the store are the cashiers, who are watching them from behind shelfs with a mixture of concern and amusement.

"What? I need them!" Lucy says seriously, her words slurred. The three then continue to the food section. It takes them a bit to remember what they came for and they end up picking out a bunch of random things (pickles, mayo, baloney, pure sugar, some apples, an artichoke, various different flavors of pop tarts, and three matching blankets with cod fish on them that they found when they had strayed from the food aisles). Then, when they remember that they are supposed to get ice cream, they go and ask one of the cashiers what ice cream is.

"Well, it's cold, and it's made of cream."

"So like… like this?" asks Mira pulling out the mayo.

"Uh… no. It's frozen and it comes in a carton."

"Frozen, eh? Where is the frozen goodsss?" Lisanna asks, her s's slurring and her grammar not quite right.

"It would be in the freezers," the three look at him blankly. "You know in the back corner of the store. Lucy speaks first.

"What's a freezer?" the Strauss siblings nod, also wondering.

"Uh…. here I'll just take you there."

"WOW THANKS!" The three exclaim, excited. "This is like a field trip!" Mira adds, giggling. Once to the ice cream, the three throw about fifty cartons of it in the cart (roughly five for each person at the party). They then take there time trying to find out where they are supposed to pay.

After paying, the four 'layer up'. Lucy throws on her feather moo moo over her bikini and puts an ugly Christmas sweater she had bought at some point on top. She continues to wear the 'much needed' glasses that she had found earlier. Lisanna, still in her funkey pajamas, also throws on her feather moo moo and her sunglasses from earlier. Mira puts her feather moo moo on over her bikini. Hers however, is extremely large. _Extremely _large. The three then exit the store in a flurry. Before they leave however, they push Lisanna around the parking lot in a shopping cart. The cashiers watch in wonder, the girl's outfits and Lisanna's sunglasses adding much to the image. After a little while the three link arms with Lucy in the middle and head back to the apartment.

LUCY POV

When we open the door to the apartment, the scene in front of us has us once again, dying in drunken laughter. Cana lays passed out on the ground with Natsu crouched ape style in front of her, playing with her hair in wonder. Evergreen sits sobbing in front of the TV. The only thing out of the norm is that what she's watching is a children's cartoon that's in a foreign language. Levy is standing on the couch, swaying to music that only she can hear and Gray is drawing a picture of all his friends. He wipes sweat off his forehead and his sweaty hands on his criss cross applesauce legs. He is layered in tons of Lucy's brightly colored sweaters and skirts and has a headband on. Gajeel is perched on the window sill, howling at the moon like a werewolf. Erza is sitting in a corner laughing and crying at the same time. Last, but most definitely not least, Laxus sits in another corner having a deep conversation with my houseplant about life. His brow is furrowed in concentration.

When the group hears us laughing, they all scream ICE CREAM. Cana wakes up as well having heard all of the commotion. Levy turns on some actual music and the night turns into a mix between a dance party and an ice cream eating contest. Laxus dances with his ice cream like it was his lover and me and Cana make root beer floats out of it. Well, technically just the beer part. I giggle at the thought. Cana, who doesn't know what I'm laughing at joins in as well. The boys stumble home sometime in the night.

GENERAL POV

The girls are all sitting in a circle drunk-talking when they hear a bumping noise. The noise continues. One bump is so loud that all of the girls disperse and even Erza is so drunk that she lets out a squeal. After much time deciding, Lucy and Ever are pushed forward to see what it is. The two head into the bathroom. What they see will forever stick in their minds. They see Happy, his eyes sparkling. He is trapped in the shower and is buzzing back and forth like a fly trapped in a light bulb. He is snickering quietly to himself as he does this. The girls lock the bathroom door and run back out into the living room. When they get back, most girls are passed out so they just find random spots on the floor and close their eyes, not ready for the next morning's hangover.

**Heyyyyy! So sorry that was a really long chapter, but it was REALLY fun to write. I wanted to have a happy guild moment before the fall out between Natsu and Lucy! Anyways, hope you liked it! Please comment what you thought! If any of you have seen the anime Ghost Hunt I also have an ongoing fanfic for it on this account as for reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

****LUCY POV****

I wake up with a pounding headache and ice cream in my hair. I look down at myself and groan as I see what I'm wearing. Looking around, I see Virgo cleaning up the mess from last night and Cana sitting up, already drinking again. Just the thought of drinking makes me want to throw up. Speaking of which- I run to the bathroom just in time to nearly cough up my intestines. Feeling much better, but more tired, I take some aspirin and run some water for a bath. I'm just getting in when Mira and Lisanna come and join me, cups of water and aspirin in their hands. I can't help but think _thank God for Virgo._

"My head is killing me," groans Mira.

"Not so loud," her sister whines in reply. We sit in the bath in silence trying to wear off some of last night's hangover. After a little while, we take turns showering and then getting ready together, all of us wearing my clothes. Cana is gone when we get out. So are Erza, Levy, and Evergreen. On the way to guild, we all feel slightly more refreshed.

"I am never drinking that much again."

"Agreed," reply the two Strauss sisters at once. When we get there, we all go our separate ways. I sit down on a bar stool next to Gray.

"Good morning Lucy," he says with a smile, obviously faring better than me after last night.

"How are you not hungover?" I ask him, letting my jealousy show.

"I've had more experience than you," he replies with a smirk. I roll my eyes at him and gulp down his glass of ice water. Gray chuckles. "Never been drunk before, eh Luce?"

"Nope." I gift him with a small giggle. We chat quietly until Natsu comes into the guild, a very dizzy looking Happy trailing after him.

"Yo Luce!" He yells, making me wince.

"What is it Natsu?"

"Hey what's with you?" I get the feeling that Natsu never stopped drinking right up until this morning.

"Nothing Natsu," I say with sigh, not really wanting to deal with him.

"You lookin' for a fight?" I ignore him, thinking him to be delirious. "Hey, don't ignore me."

"Look Natsu, I have a headache and I'm really not in the mood to fight or be yelled at." My teeth are mashed together, my voice quiet. I don't expect him to grab me by the shoulders and turn me around.

"I said you wanna fight?"

"Leave her alone Flame Brain," says Gray, stepping in between us. Natsu just ignores him, somehow finding the strength to throw him across the guild.

"Natsu!" I yell. "Get a grip! You're drunk, just go home!"

"That's just like you Lucy, trying to tell me what to do. All you ever do is yell at me!"

"All you ever do is do things that make me need to yell at you! Like on missions, you always destroy everything!"

"Well at least I'm not weak like you. You can barely even hold your own in a fight!"

"I'd rather be weak than an egotistical, impolite, jerk that nobody wants to be around!" I can feel the guilds eyes on us as we yell back and forth.

"Your a disgrace to this guild, Lucy!"

"Your a disgrace to your father! No wonder Igneel left you!" I know I should stop. The things I'm saying are terrible and untrue.

"You take that back!" Natsu pushes me up against a near by wall, knocking me head into it as he does. My headache worsens.

"I refuse!"

"You should have never come to Fairytail! I wish I'd never met you!" He roughly lets go of me, throwing me on the ground.

"Maybe I'll just leave then," my voice is calm as I look up at him.

"Maybe you should." Natsu turns to walk away from me. He's gone to far though. I stand up, unsteady on my feet.

"Hold it right there Dragneel. You sneak into my house, you take my food, you take my money. You expect me to do things for you, but never give so much as a nod in return. Every mission we go on, all of the fees that come from you destroying things come out of my cut of the reward without a second thought from you. I've been kicked out of my house and forced to sleep on the streets many times as a result of this. You insult me all the time, call me fat. Most importantly, you think me to be weak. I put up with these things because you're my teammate, my friend, my family. As much as I love you like you were my own brother Natsu, I'm not putting up with this anymore. So yes, I'm leaving, but I'll be back. And when I am, I'll be stronger. I officially quit Team Natsu. See you in a few years Natsu." I turn to the rest of Fairytail, who look to shocked to speak. "Goodbye my dear family. I'll be back so don't forget me, alright?" And with that I leave the guild. When the doors close behind me, a pain courses through my hand, which hold the Fairytail symbol and through my chest. I ignore it though.I've just gotten home when Loke appears in front of me.

"I saw what happened from the spirit world my princess. I'm truly sorry." Tears finally start to fall and my knees buckle under all of my pain and dizziness. Loke catches me as I fall, holding me close while I sob. My vision blurs and the last thing I think about before my vision goes black is Fairytail. My family.

**So that's the end of the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Thanks, XOXOXOXOXO!**


	4. Chapter 4

_My Dear Natsu,_

_I remember the day you brought me to Fairytail. You gave me so much more than just a guild to be apart of. You gave me a home, a family. _

_I write this to you with my deepest regrets for I have really let you, my family down. Everything I said was uncalled for and untrue. Although the things you said to me hurt, I know they hold no meaning. I knew that then too. I was hungover, but that's no excuse for the way I reacted to you. I try to be understanding, I really do, but in saying everything I said to you I know that I reacted wrongly and unfairly. I'll say this to you now and a million times ever after. I'm sorry. _

_It is true that I am leaving the guild for a little while. Not because of anything you said though. I'm leaving because of what the things you said made me realise. I may be strong, but that doesn't matter if I can't use my power to protect those I love. I'll leave, and when I come back I swear to you that I will be strong enough so that nobody I love will ever have to be injured on my account again. _

_I should be saying this to your face, but because of my cowardice and even more so because of my pride, I just can't. For that as well, I am truly sorry. _

_Strength. When I used to look at a wizard, that's all I would see. That's all I would look for. You changed that. You showed me that there is so much more to being strong than just having power. There is also strength in having someone to be strong for. There is strength in being strong willed and listening to what your heart believes. Knowing this now has made me stronger than any magic ever can. I believe that with family like you to be strong for, I will gain strength in power. Power to love. Power to protect. _

_So goodbye for now and thank you for everything you've given me. Don't lose faith in me, alright? Because I will be back. Thats a promise Natsu Dragneel, and a Celestial Wizard never breaks a promise._

_With Love and Regret,_

_Lucy Heartfelia _

_Fairytail,_

_Family. I am a disgrace to the word. I am very sorry for in every way I have let my dear Natsu Dragneel down I have also let you down. To let down one member is to let down every member. For one member to be in pain, is for all members to be in pain. This I have learned from my precious time spent here at Fairytail. I am not leaving Fairytail. No, I am simply becoming stronger for the sake of Fairytail. _

_Every one of you will travel with me in my heart. From the moment my hand was stamped with the Fairytail symbol leading up to now, my life has been filled with so much passion and happiness and I cannot thank you enough. _

_Master- You are wise far beyond your years and that wiseness has made me a better person and mage. I sincerely thank you for everything you have taught me and when I come back I can only hope that you will continue to share that knowledge with me._

_Erza- You have a strong heart and you have a strong mind. That strength has given many, including myself, the courage to continue when things get rough. I love you for the strength you've given me and the love and compassion you've shown me. Even though you won't be physically there with me, while on my journey I will always look to you for courage when times get rough._

_Gray- You surprise me everyday with how sweet and kind you can be. You carry strength in the cold, but your heart could melt a glacier. I find comfort in both your little quirks and your big ones, such as your habit of stripping. You are ever steady and always there, but just when I think you couldn't be any more amazing, you do something completely loving and selfless. Continue your life in this manner. I love you._

_Happy- To my blue exceed friend all I can say is that you have saved my life many times. Your words are harsh, but your intentions are soft. Stay true to yourself Happy for I know that good things will come to you. Never deny yourself the appreciation you deserve._

_Wendy- Sweet, gentle Wendy. Yours is the purest of souls and kindest of hearts. You heal with your magic and with your calming presence. I regret that I won't be there for you these next few years to watch you grow up. Always remember that you may be tiny, but you are truly mighty._

_Cana- My dear Cana. Oh how I will miss you. You keep me company and raise my spirits when I am down. You truly have been a sister to me and I can only hope that you will take care of yourself in my absence._

_Levy- I have left you my finished story on my desk. This story says more than I ever could so think carefully on every single word. They are all meant for you._

_Mira and Lisanna- You two are the sweetest of people. You welcomed me into your sisterly group with open arms. For that, I am truly grateful. The memories we have made together will drive me._

_To the rest of you, I say never stop being the crazy guild I fell in love with. Goodbye my family. I love you all._

_Love,_

_Lucy Heartfelia._

**Sorry everybody, this chapter was short and slow, but it needed to exist. The next chapter will also include some Laxus and Lucy moments. They are the official pairing of this story! Later, I will be bringing in Sting and Rogue because I love them too much to resist. Until next time! XOXOXOXO**


End file.
